The Lion King Wikia/Archive 1
Attention everyone. I will be uploading to MegaUpload/MediaFire/RapidShare and so on, several foreign Lion King comics (translated into English) then making articles for the one's which do not have articles (such as Save Nala and A Royal Fib). Just giving you guys the heads-up! ~~Takoto 18:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Bleh Great seen you! JordanSaruski 14:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Talk Hakuna MatataJordanSaruski 01:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article When is that going to change? :I change it every two months. If anyone has a suggestion for the next featured article, they can tell me on my talk page. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Announcement Hey, we need to decide what May-June's featured article is going to be. It needs to be a fairly long article, with pictures, quotes, and an overall neat appearance. I've already been given the suggestion to do Kataka. If there are any other suggestions, then this is the place. A list of articles we've already used can be found on my user page. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Since there are no objections, May through June's featured article will be Kataka. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Original Colors vs. Edited colors TLK and SP have been re-released and each time the colors changed. In TLK's case, the colors became darker but in SP's case, they become lighter. Which colors should we use?Werebereus 17:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I think we should use the enhanced colors. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Or TLKs original colors and SP's edited ones?19:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I don't think it really matters, so long as the colors aren't too noticeably different. We have over nine-hundred pictures on the wiki, so it's a little late to choose which kind of photos to use. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) About the FA I think it should change every two weeks. Two months is a bit much. Also I think some more Sub-canon characters should be in the spotlight. Like Growler. Then Mohatu,Boma, The Pridelands, Btw i have a book( by Gina Ingoglia) adaptation of TLK. It reads Rafiki presented Mufasa in the same manner as Simba. When I get a new scanner(old one got stolen) I'll upload it.Werebereus 01:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Wait, that makes no sense. Rafiki meets Mufasa when he's a teenager. :/ Anyway, the admins who used to edit here told me that it would be best to keep it two months for each FA and I have to agree with them. We're going to use up all the good articles if we change it so frequently. And the point of the article of the month is to show off our best articles. That includes high-quality pictures, lots of content, quotes, etc. I just don't see that in most of the book character pages. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 02:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Like I said before. Visitors will more likely to browse and if it's article of the month why doesn't it change every month?Werebereus 02:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Originally, it changed every month. But all the good articles were being taken, so I changed it to two months. On the other hand, back then I only featured characters. If we featured places, movies, comics, etc., we could probably stretch it to one month. By the way, all suggestions for the featured articles can be made in the community portal. Next month's article is going to be the Elephant Graveyard. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 15:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions for the Featured Article As of right now, I'm leaning toward "Be Prepared." If anyone has any other suggestions, feel free to list them here. A featured article must have a lot of content, good pictures, and a well-written article. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 14:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Some of the Semi-canon characters need some of the limelight...maybe Growler,Ashtaa, or Ma?Were2 17:08, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::Everybody knows "Be Prepared", Honeyfur. Werebereus listed some characters that are good for the Featured Article for September 2011. But, I was thinking one of the comic characters, until I thought why do not have the Featured Article information about the 3D release of The Lion King with the poster for the picture. Either eay, it's a suggestion, but you can try one of Werebereus's characters. Chris14 (talk) 2 September 2011 (UTC) ::We just featured a character. We should probably lean toward something different like a place, a song, etc. Featuring the movie sounds good to me. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 05:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Then do "Not One of Us or something. That one needs some attention.Were2 06:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I like Chris' idea about featuring the 3D movie for September. If everyone agrees, we can feature "Not One of Us" in October. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 03:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Another FA For the month of November, I was thinking we could feature A False Ancestor or A Tale of Two Brothers. Any other suggestions? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Mheetu, Tama, Original Concepts and Documentations. We've done so much work on those; Our efforts should be proudly and ustly displayed. I'm leaning towards the Mheetu page however. We've found SO much information....Were2 02:15, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::We already have a link to OCAD on the main page, and since we've recently featured a character, I'm leaning more towards a book or comic, since they've never been featured before. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Speaking of books, we really need to get around to doing summaries of the Hakuna Matata series.Were2 01:48, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::I know. >.< --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've done Snake Attack...Maybe, with a little fixing up, we could feature that one.Were2 02:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::Actually, if it's okay with everyone else, I've been thinking that the Bhati article is really impressive. Were has added all the new concepts and I've gone through and done my little tweaks. We could either feature her in November or December. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 16:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Then we should do Mheetu next. The deleted charcters need some attention.Albert Weskerbereus 17:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::Okay, November is here! So, we're doing Bhati for the Featured Article for November, and Mheetu for December if I'm not mistaken. If not, alert me. Chris14 (talk) 3:07, 1 November 2011 (UTC) Two Featured Articles? And then we change them every 4 months. also, I believe we should feature Thom Enriquez and Mheetu since the former is embittered about not having the attention he deserves, and we were planning to do Mheetu anyways. Besides, the two articles relate: he designed Mheetu.Werebereus 01:30, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I think that looks really nice! Do we have a picture of Thom Enriquez? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, can't find one...But what about my idea.Werebereus 03:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::We will proceed on that. Chris14 (talk) 30 November 2011 (UTC) ::::Gotta figure out how to close this box though.Werebereus 23:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus That feature this is obnoxious Someone should move it.Werebereus 20:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I think Tanglemane should be featured next.Werebereus 01:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Werebereu ::Well, we've featured characters for two months in a row. I was hoping we could do one of the comics or books, like A Cowardly Lion or A Tale of Two Brothers. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:45, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :OR We could do my double feature idea instead of saying it's good and then not using it. -__-13:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, we still haven't figured out how to close the box. I ended up taking it off the talk page completely, since it was messing up the formatting. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 16:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it With no help from you guys. Box HEY! Featured Articles ---- :Okay, this looks great! Also, for the featured video, I've chosen to do the uncut version of "...To Die For," which can be heard on this page. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sure go aheadWerebereus 20:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'll go with Tanglemane for the Featured Article to kick off the new year! And, on a minor note, I don't think the character is not semi-canon, but merely non-official. Chris14 (talk) 19:09, 23 December 2011 (UTC) Feeling a Little Vengeful Alright, I won't lie. The only reason i came to this site was the make another Lion King site look like garbage, mainly because the admin there, named Moka, banned me for absolutely no reason(or none that I can remember.) This Wiki had a nice start, it just needed a motivated mind behind it...like myself. I didn't start editing because it was a "fun past time" or "I was feeling generous". I came to make MLK's Wiki look like trash. So far it's worked. Just look at our Wiki in comparison to theirs. We have almost EVERYTHING they have, just better. Almost...isn't enough. I planned to spruce and leave, but i've grown attached to this place and have spead my vast intellect on TLK(I know that sounds arrogant and jerkish, but other people have told me this as well so i must not just be me). I told them not to touch the Naanda picture, well, asked really, but did they oblige me? Nope. Then she blocked me harassment and aggressive behaviour. Nothing of the sort occured. Well...If they want to steal something of ours... Did you know? Our Trivia is much more interesting than theirs. Should this be added between Exploring the Wiki and Featured article(which btw i still think should go Featured Article Exploring the Wiki Trivia Facts ect.) If it's featured, it shouldn't be near the bottom.Werebereus 14:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I think it would be interesting to feature trivia, but I don't want you to go rubbing it in Moka's face. Originally, they asked to copy and paste our wiki onto their own so they could start a wiki for themselves. So, essentially, we gave each other permission to copy trace amounts of each other's wiki. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::OH so THEY started from US? That just makes this all the move sweeter and I can't rub in her face. The coward blocked me. And and exactly. TRACE amounts. They can find their own Naanda picture or you can tell her to screw off unless she unblocks me or shes not getting crap.Werebereus 21:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Woah, Woah, Woah Why does the "Did you know?" say Zira is NOT Scar's mate? It should say their relationship was purposely obscured, because no one ever says she isn't his mate.Werebereus 02:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hello? that info needs to be changed.Werebereus 23:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Do we really have to have this argument again? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::If you would stop changing his words around no. Rooney uses the word obscured in both messages. Stop projecting false information.Werebereus 23:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) So I suppose Alonged with the featured Article, the featured Trivia will be changing as well, every two monthsWerebereus 00:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't think that's really necessary. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::It wont be a true'Did you know' if people return and see the same facts for all eternity.Werebereus 19:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC)Werebereus PIPA/SOPA Two bills before Congress, known as the Protect IP Act (PIPA) in the Senate and the Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA) in the House, would censor the Web and impose harmful regulations on American business. Millions of Internet users and entrepreneurs already oppose SOPA and PIPA and with good reason. The Senate will begin voting on January 24th. Please let them know how you feel. Sign this petition urging Congress to vote NO on PIPA and SOPA before it is too late. New Format for FA So, I was thinking that, since we are now featuring two articles at once, why not have each article be part of a specific feature? Every month, we could have a character feature, a media feature, and a world feature. See below: Featured Articles ---- ---- What does everyone else think? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Looks good to me.Werebereus 01:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Kay, good. :) Any suggestions? The media can include actors, comics, books, etc, and the world can include animal species, locations, titles, etc. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:06, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I like the idea. And how about a picture feature for media. --Disney14ph12 ("Be" Prepared to talk to me!) 02:38, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::What do you mean? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 11:51, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::By the way, for the character feature, I was thinking we could do Fluffy. His page is very informative, fairly long, and backed up by a couple of references. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 17:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::"Non-Official" needs to be taken off of Tanglemane's feature. He's not just some fan character, and we've decided not to use that term.Werebereus 03:48, January 27, 2012 (UTC) 621pm i love the can you feel the love tonight original version somday we can see the color version and the animated of the song 00:36, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ps the song was good did simba and nala kiss Category:Archives